


Favola

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient magic, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Entrepeneur Otabek, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mythology References, One Shot, Otabek becomes a Tree, Romance, Shamanism, Some Humor, Yuri named Otabek as Groot, ancient religion, love is love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: Cuando el empresario Otabek Altin se percata de que su estilo de vida le ha dejado un vacío interior que esta terminando poco a poco con sus ganas de vivir decide huir de su realidad... Huida que le lleva de regreso a sus raíces, que le lleva a un inesperado renacimiento entre nieve, renacimiento que le da la oportunidad de conocer el significado del amor en todas sus fantásticas formas.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Favola

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los derechos de los personajes a lo creadores del anime, el argumento es original de mi autoría.
> 
> *Aclaración: esta historia está inspirado en la canción" Favola" de Eros Ramazzzoti, quién a su vez se basó en "Fabula de Amor. Las Metamorfosis de Piktor" de Herman Hesse para su creación.

Era víspera de navidad en Canadá, con un tráfico imposiblemente denso, atípico considerando años anteriores, aceras saturadas de personas cargadas de la emotividad propia de la temporada, ajenas a su drama personal... jamás cruzó por su mente que su vida daría un drástico giro precisamente en esta fecha y mucho menos de la forma que ocurrió.

Salió casi corriendo del edificio, estuvo a punto de caer de bruces más de una vez en su intento de huir del edificio mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada principal. Tiró de su corbata aflojando el nudo apretado que impedía entrara aire en los pulmones, necesitaba salir del lugar.

Estaba fuera de sí, hastiado, triste, decepcionado, pero sobre todo cansado.

Cansado de la vida que llevaba. Lo tenían harto. Con cada petición, con cada exigencia le estaban succionando las ganas de seguir viviendo.

"¡Era una vil marioneta! ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué había dejado que le convirtieran? !Una carcasa sin alma, sin corazón! Era su familia... ¿Qué no se supone la familia está para cuidar y proteger?", murmuró rabioso para si mismo.

Cuando estuvo en la acera, camino por la avenida ensimismado, completamente ajeno a su entorno hasta que una retahíla de maldiciones con voz femenina y un empujón le hicieron levantar la vista. Se disculpó al aire pues ya no había rastro de la mujer que seguramente en su descuido había lastimado.

Observó que había llegado a donde estaba su lujoso departamento. No quiso subir, sabía que los encontraría dentro esperándolo con una nueva sarta de mentiras e imposiciones.

Buscó entre las bolsas de su lujoso traje las llaves de su única vía de escape, entró al estacionamiento privado sin que lo viera el mozo. Se quitó la chaqueta al igual, las mancuernillas, el móvil que no cesaba de vibrar, el reloj y el resto de sus pertenencias arrojándolos sin cuidado al piso. Montado en su antigua motocicleta, se abrigó con la chaqueta de cuero que guardaba en las alforjas y salió a la calle sin dirección alguna.

Cruzó el límite de la ciudad, eligió una carretera sin reparar en su destino. Notó el clima endureciéndose conforme se acercaba la noche. Paró a cargar gasolina en el primer establecimiento que se topó en el camino pagando en efectivo, no quería ser localizado por la tarjeta bancaria.

Siguió rodando por la misma carretera solitaria que era cercada por un espeso bosque ligeramente cubierto de nieve, aumentó la velocidad esperando que el aire gélido lo ayudara a templar su ira. Tomaba sorbos de aire frío para mitigar un poco el dolor del nudo apretado en su garganta por las emociones contenidas.

Continuó su travesía sin parar.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó el tenue reflejo de un lago cercano a las inmediaciones del bosque. Se desvió por un camino de terracería apenas tocado por la nieve, se estacionó a un costado, bajó del vehículo y empezó a caminar bosque adentro con algo de dificultad por el tipo de zapatos que aun calzaba, hasta que logró encontrar el borde del pequeño lago.

Al llegar a la orilla quedó impactado admirando el paisaje... Era simplemente hermoso.

Los rayos del sol se flejaban en el agua congelada mientras terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte haciéndole brillar como una alfombra de diamantes, resaltaba el color del follaje ya cristalizado de los árboles dándoles un aspecto onírico, irreal.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de admirar la naturaleza.

Con dolor recordó la última vez. Fue en Almaty, cuando visitó a su abuela pocos meses antes de que falleciera. Sintió el ardor en los ojos provocado por las lágrimas picando por salir.

Se sentó sobre el musgo húmedo que cubría una raíz saliente del primer árbol que encontró. Recostándose sobre el tronco observó como entraba la noche, tratando de callar su atormentada mente...Notó caer las primeras gotas de aguanieve, levantó su rostro al cielo cuando la lluvia arreció dejando que mojara su rostro... Y ahí si se permitió llorar.

Soltó cada una de las lágrimas que había contenido desde la muerte de su abuela años atrás, su guía, su protectora, su bastión, su "Dulce Abuela Sauce" como la bautizó Aiman cuando vieron juntos Pochahontas.

Aumentó su llanto sollozando desgarradoramente reviviendo también los recuerdos de su hermanita. Aimán, su princesita, su única amiga, la razón por la cual había aceptado cumplir todos los caprichos de la familia, con la condición de que a ella la dejaran en paz viviendo la vida que escogiera. Con la muerte de su hermana menor entendió que tratándose del destino, de nada servían las precauciones, pues el mismo cruel destino terminó llevándose su vida súbitamente en un estúpido accidente vehicular años atrás... Justo en vísperas de navidad.

Empapado por la lluvia y sus propias lágrimas se sinceró consigo mismo concluyendo que después de la muerte de la pequeña perdió el rumbo, dejó de importarle del todo su vida, se sumió en el trabajo, en los negocios. Se tornó frío, desalmado, vacío, sin amigos... Sin querencias.. Sin apegos.

El resto de su familia sólo se preocupó en exigirle dinero con más frecuencia ignorando sus necesidades emocionales. Pero después de las aberraciones que escuchó ese día a escondidas, decidió salir huyendo del lugar.. Dolido, asqueado y miserable se fue sin mirar atrás. Habían sobrepasado sus límites.

Su traicionera mente le envió imágenes y sonidos de la maldita conversación, por más que trataba de suprimir los recuerdos, se repetían en bucle.

Le parecía escuchar nuevamente los gritos de su padre, de Serik y Temir (sus hermanos menores), de Jean su, supuesto amigo, de su madre... y sonoro llanto de Isabella... Ellos discutían sobre el origen de la paternidad del hijo que crecía en el vientre de Isabella, su futura prometida, a quien conocería hoy por primera vez, hija de una adinerada familia francesa, descendiente de la nobleza.

Como una mala broma sacada de una comedia cutre, la paternidad del crío de Isabella la disputaban Jean, Serik y su propio padre, sí, todos intimaron con ella... Él... Él ni siquiera la conocía en persona.

Sus padres se presentaron un día mostrándole un archivo con su foto, lo orillaron a aceptar escudándose en que ya debería haber un heredero para el imperio Altin y él aceptó... Aceptó con tal de que se fueran y lo dejaran solo en su oficina trabajando.

Lo que terminó por horrorizarlo del griterío fue que su madre dictaba a todos la estrategia a seguir: Amenazó a Isabella para que se acostara con él lo más pronto posible como "la buen puta que era", así no habría escusas y lo apresuraría a casarse antes de que se notara el embarazo, de esta manera ni siquiera él lo notaría. Amenazó también al resto de la familia para que quedasen con la boca cerrada so pena de ser desheredados y cortarles los fondos. A Jean lo amenazó de muerte si alegaba ser el padre, ya después le daría una compensación por su silencio.

Prefirió no terminar de escuchar, dió la vuelta haciendo el menor ruido y se marchó del sitio.

~°~°~°~

Lloró durante casi toda la noche dando rienda suelta a su catarsis.

Cuando la lluvia escampó un par de horas atrás, empezó a sentirse entumecido por el frío, cansado como nunca antes, con el cuerpo dolorido, los ojos casi cerrándose por la hinchazón y el sueño atrasado.

Con esfuerzo se puso de pie, quería recibir el amanecer rodeado de toda esa belleza natural. Se quitó la chaqueta mojada pues estaba acostumbrado al agresivo frío después de vivir su infancia y adolescencia en inhóspitas zonas de Kajstán con sus abuelos.

Dolorosamente extendió sus brazos a cada lado para sentir los primeros rayos de sol calentando su cuerpo, entibiando los restos de su pétreo corazón.

Volvió su vista al cielo cerrando sus ojos, llenó sus pulmones con ese gélido aire limpio necesitado de un poco de purificación.

Caminó adentrándose en el bosque guiándose por la orilla del lago, admirando la vida cotidiana de las especies que ahí residían, fascinado por la variedad de árboles y plantas coexistiendo. Ni siquiera cuando la vegetación se volvió espesa pensó en detener su improvisada exploración.

La caminata le instó a meditar sobre su vida concluyendo que su alto perfil económico había terminado por aislarlo. Desde que dejó Almaty se atrofió esa parte que le permitía entablar relaciones personales cercanas volviéndolo casi hermitaño u hostil.

Jean su asistente personal y autonombrado amigo le repetía constantemente:

-Beks, me es imposible entender cómo un hombre taaan buenote física y emocionalmente no tenga ganas de follar... O casarse... Sobre todo teniendo una belleza como yo a tu disposición.

Procuró hacer caso omiso al cada vez más descarado coqueteo de su traidor amigo, considerando lo escuchado ayer, la "amistad" se convertiría en una situación muy desagrable. Sin embargo, si algo debía agradecerle a Jean, era el haber conocido a Leo de la Iglesia, una eminencia en todo lo relacionado con los retorcidos caminos de la psique, incluyendo el plano metafísico. Jean se lo recomendó como una forma de ayudarle a "reparar su discapacidad social".

Leo se convirtió en poco tiempo en lo más cercano a un verdadero amigo, nada parecido a su extraña relación con Jean.

Fue tal el grado de empatía, que incluso solicitó los servicios profesionales de Leo. En una de sus sesiones, el doctor de la Iglesia le confesó que era descendiente de una larga estirpe de chamanes mexicanos, de ahí su fascinación y práctica del misticismo que llevaba a la par de sus investigaciones científicas.

En la cita de diagnóstico, un vez realizados los exámenes médicos correspondientes, le habló de los resultados encontrados. Leo, no conforme con negarse a medicarlo (con medicamentos alopáticos), decidió tratarlo desde el enfoque de la medicina ancestral.

Durante la explicación de sus argumentos para sugerirle este tipo de tratamiento, trajo a colación el tema del "Karma" y sus consecuencias en su estado físico, así como una breve introducción a las posibles raíces metafísicas de su mal.

En las sesiones posteriores discutieron tales raíces místicas. Abrieron la puerta a la introducción de innumerables mitos de diversas culturas ancestrales. El médico le hizo orientar su atención a los mitos referidos a las "Almas Hemelas y el Árbol de la Vida".

Leo dió su singular versión del origen de su problema. Le afirmó a Otabek que era una alma antigua sufriendo la ausencia de su alma gemela, pues era tal el apego generado por la intensidad de su unión, de su amor en vidas anteriores, que en la vida presente la carencia de esta compañía le impedía relacionarse sexual o románticamente con otras personas. Aparentemente su subconsciente lo percibía como una traición.

Su argumento indicaba también que esta desazón influenciaba negativamente su equilibrio espiritual. Citó las creencias persas, bahaistas, egipcias, islámicas, hinduístas, germánicas, eslavas y celtas del árbol de la vida.

Profundizó en la ideología de los druidas celtas, cuyo conocimiento sobre este árbol también era aplicado para cada individuo, es decir, que cada persona poseía en su interior un árbol de vida que permitía crecer en sabiduría pues se creaba un vínculo con el mundo de los espíritus, ya que sus ramas podían tocar el cielo y sus raíces llegar al mundo de los muertos. Le ayudó a entender que al haber desatendido su "árbol interno" se dañó su conexión espiritual, creando una dolorosa lucha corpórea.

Había pasado sólo un par de días de esta última sesión, no había dormido desde entonces dándole vueltas a toda la explicación, con ella el entendimiento de muchas cosas le había llegado de golpe...Ahora le quedaba claro el porqué de su tristeza constante al dejar a sus abuelos.

En sus cavilaciones dedujo que su dolor no sólo fue por extrañar a sus seres amados, fue por tener que alejarse drásticamente de su contacto con la tierra, con los animales, con los astros que admiraba durante sus cabalgatas nocturnas, cazar con el águila de su abuelo, degustar los deliciosos alimentos tradicionales preparados por su abuela, abrigarse con el hermoso "kara ton tulku" cosido amorosamente con sus cansadas manos.

Su abuela... Ella, quien a pesar de tener el Islam como religión primaria, mantuvo la práctica de las costumbres paganas inculcadas por sus ancestros, esmerándose en que él las aprendiera para posteriormente las transmitiera a sus hermanos... A sus descendientes.

Nostálgico, levantó la vista al cielo y exclamó:

\- Feliz navidad amores-.

Era la mañana del del 25 de diciembre.

~°~°~°~

  


Observaba el lago perdido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto, creyó escuchar la voz de su abuela en un murmullo a su espalda:

"- Otabek...Otabek...kiskentay ayu...-"

Giró de golpe tratando de localizar la fuente del sonido.

Buscó nervioso la voz, apenas adentrándose unos metros en la vegetación cuando vislumbró un enorme árbol, frondoso, de follaje con colores brillantes, sin seña de haber sido tocado por la nieve... Era un impresionante "Sakura", su árbol favorito, tapizado de flores blancas con pinceladas turquesa en el centro donde brotaban los pistilos. El color turquesa de las flores le recordó las aguas del mar caribe.

Al darse cuenta de este hecho, titubeó preguntándose qué hacía ese especímen ahí, no era Toronto o Vancouver y su floración era en primavera. Además hasta donde él sabía no existía alguno con esos colores, al menos no uno natural.

Cayó hipnotizado por su belleza, sentía el vibrante pulso energético que emanaba desde las raíces. Al mismo tiempo, nuevamente percibió la voz de su abuela cantando en suaves susurros entre las ramas agitadas suavemente por el viento... Era una vista de ensueño.

Pensó brevemente que tal vez había muerto de hipotermia la noche anterior o se estrelló en la carretera.

Tomando en un puño el amuleto que Leo le obsequió, parecido al árbol sefirótico de la Qabbaláh. Lentamente se aproximó.

Con cada paso sentía el hormigueo que dejaba en su cuerpo la energía desprendida por el cerezo. Tuvo la necesidad repentina de descalzarse y así lo hizo, tal vez a manera de cerciorarse con sus otros sentidos que todo lo que estaba mirando era real.

Estando a un par de pasos del tronco sonrió, el cerezo no sólo poseía las flores más hermosas que hubiese visto, también guarecía en su tronco un conejo blanco con sus crías, más arriba un búho también blanco, impasible ante una enorme colonia de mariposas cristal que volaba rodeando el tronco para después perderse entre las ramas apenas distinguiéndose del follaje.

Observó maravillado hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, había nidos de aves de lo más variado conviviendo entre sí, incluso colibríes. Un polluelo revoloteó a su alrededor dándole la bienvenida, levantó su mano por iinstanto y el pequeñísimo pájarillo de un blanco nevado se posó en su índice, como una mariposa.

Jadéo impresionado, no encontraba palabras que describiera el torbellino de emociones en su interior, excepto...Felicidad.

Sintió un ligero toque cerca de su rodilla y al bajar la vista se topó con una imagen aun más surrealista, dos cervatillos albinos lo miraban esperando estáticos su reacción, se hincó para acariciarlos, una vez contentos con su toque se alejaron trotando, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia lo hizo ponerse de pie frente al árbol y abrazar el tronco tratando de abarcar la mayor extensión con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos pegando el oído a la corteza, tal como vió a su abuela y a Leo cuando le enseñaron a escuchar el pulso de la tierra para conectarse con la madre naturaleza, con el universo.

Otabek, desde de años no hacerolo, oró... Oró pidiéndole perdón a la madre tierra por abandonarla, perdón por no estar presente cuando sus seres amados dejaron este plano existencial, perdón por no tener la fortaleza suficiente para convertirse en el guerrero protector, en el guardián que estaba destinado a ser y al que tanto se esmeraron sus abuelos en educar.

Rezó pidiendo con fuerza convertirse en uno con la naturaleza, pidiendo una nueva oportunidad de volverse su protector, pidió ayuda para encontrar la sabiduría y cumplir con el destino que fue escrito para él.

No quiso abogar por encontrar a su alma gemela, pues si ese ser poseía el espíritu tan grandioso que Leo le explicó, no se sentía merecedor de su presencia, mucho menos sería tan egoísta como para corromperlo arrastrándolo a su espantosa vida. No obstante, si pidió protección y bendiciones para ducha persona si es que existía.

Siguió orando sin parar, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Permaneció así, sumergido en sus trance... Dejó de sentir hambre, frío, sueño, cansancio, soledad, dolor... Dejó de percibir el tiempo.

La mañana del primer día de marzo súbitamente sintió los rayos de sol calentarle y abrió los ojos, un cosquilleo cerca de sus pies lo hizo enfocarse topándose con la imagen de una ardilla rascando entre las raíces buscando comida.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando una pequeña mariposa blanca se posó en su cara impidiendo su visión, trató de alejarse pero no pudo... Su cuerpo estaba rígido, pensó que estaba entumido por mantener la misma posición tanto tiempo aun sin percatarse del cambio de estación en el panorama. Reunió toda su fuerza tratando de mover sus brazos cuando la seguidilla de chasquidos de ramas resquebrajándose hizo correr a los animales, resonó una sinfonía de piares y revolotéos de aves también quejándose.

Extrañado se dió cuenta que no se había movido ni un centímetro, la rigidez del cuerpo permanecía.

Lleno de frustración, frotó su cabello con las manos y lo único que sintió fueron ramalazos.

Enervado, fijo su vista en su mano y sí, en su lugar había una gran rama cubierta de flores, iguales a las del cerezo. Asustado, agitó los dedos para cerciorarse de no estar fantaseando, las ramificaciones menores se movieron restregando las flores, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano obteniendo el mismo resultado. Miró hacia abajo donde debería estar su cuerpo y sólo estaba el enorme tronco de corteza oscura, trató de flexionar los dedos de sus pies viendo que la tierra se abría dejando ver las raices ondulando...

"Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas convirtiéndolo en uno con la tierra. Era un nuevo guardián de la naturaleza", pensó emocionado.

Lo embargó una inmensa alegría, eso era la verdad felicidad, al fin la había encontrado.

Cerró sus ojos sobrepasado por la emoción, percibiendo a su vez algo muy curioso, no sentía el retumbar de su corazón. Se concentró captando sólo un pulso de energía que venía debajo de sus raíces, desde las profundidades de la tierra, era como destellos de luz que lo recorrían hasta las puntas de sus ramas saliendo despedidos al cielo y a cada ser que ahí habitaba.

Sonrió feliz agradeciendo al universo por la bendición recibida. Conforme la paz lo embargaba se dedicó a observar el paisaje dándose cuenta de cómo la primavera anunciaba su arribo.

No dedicó más de un par de minutos en pensar si había muerto y reencarnado... Eso ya no le importaba.

Así pasaron los años.

Sirvió de refugio a los seres espirituales que colaboraban en la protección de la naturaleza, aquellos hermosos animalitos blancos que conoció y que tomaban tal forma terrenal para protegerse de los humanos perniciosos.

No contaba los años, pero, era consciente del tiempo siendo testigo del paso de las estaciones... La primavera, que llenaba de vivacidad y color el bosque. El verano, que lo bañaba con su refrescante lluvia y apagaba su sed. El otoño, con sus ventiscas coloreando de sepia todo el paisaje. El invierno, que recordaba su renacimiento entre nieve.

Todo era perfecto, todo era paz, todo era felicidad.

Hasta que un día...

~°~°~°~

Nuevamente se acercaba el solisticio de invierno, eran los primeros días de diciembre y como cada año ya estaba pintado ligeramente de blanco el paisaje.

Contemplaba el lago reflejando los rayos del sol a medio día cuando escuchó una estruendosa voz masculina:

-¡Poootyyyaaaa! ¡Potya! ¡¿Dónde estás gata del demonio?!-.

Unos pequeños rasguños lo sacaron del shock. Sonrió al ver un pequeño minino batallando por trepar por su cuerpo, acercó una rama facilitándole el trabajo e inmediatamente el gatito subió enroscándose en ella.

\- ¡Potyaa! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no apareces en este instante me haré una cartera con tu piel, gata dedesobediente!-. Otro grito atronador cruzó el bosque.

Esta vez sonó más cerca. Pudo captar las pisadas crujiendo sobre el pasto congelado. Percibió también a los habitantes del lugar removerse inquietos.

\- Potya, no quiero una paleta de gato como mascota. ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!-. Resonó un llamado menos potente y cargado de angustia.

El cerezo le preguntó mentalmente a su protegida si era la tan buscada "Potya" y ésta contestó afirmativamente con un maullido.

En cuestión de segundos pudo ver la silueta del hombre que la buscaba. Venía caminando de espalda a él tratando de distinguir entre la maleza una señal del minino, seguramente escuchó el maullido.

Conforme se acercaba más pudo notar que era un hombre joven, alto, atlético, vestía un grueso abrigo blanco que simulaba el pelaje de un tigre albino, pero, lo que más llamó su atención fue el cabello dorado que brillaba reflejando los rayos del sol. Potya volvió a maullar llamando al humano que giró de golpe en su dirección mostrando una enorme sonrisa aliviado.

Cuando Otabek pudo ver de cerca al joven quedó impactado por su belleza.

Poseía el rostro más hermoso que se hubiera topado jamás, ni siquiera en su vida humana... Las líneas de su rostro se conjugaban otorgándole una belleza antinatural, su sonrisa competía con la de la más agraciada ninfa y sus ojos... Sus ojos tenía el mismo raro color verde de sus flores, como la tuquesa, como las aguas del mar caribe, podría jurar que le había robado al cielo el brillo de dos estrellas.

Sintió estremecerse desde sus raíces, escuchó un acelerado golpeteo retumbando dentro de él, era una sensación parecida a la de su corazón acelerado de emoción siendo hombre.

Aún desconcertado, no apartó su atención del precioso rubio quien en ese momento apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre su tronco estirando los brazos e intentando llegar a la mascota.

Otabek, aprovechando la situación, pudo apreciar su embriagante aroma y la tersura de su piel ruborizada por el esfuerzo. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con decisión, tornando su mirada en la de un belicoso estratega, como la mirada de un soldado peleando por librar una batalla.

El rubio paró su cometido sin previo aviso. Giró el rostro posando su analítica mirada en él, provocando que se cimbrase internamente y sus extremidades picaran por tocarlo, envolverlo, protegerlo.

El joven, ajeno a sus pensamientos, comenzó a delinear su rostro con la punta de los dedos, curioso por el hallazgo. Lo escuchó divagar murmurando:

-¿Eres un árbol corazón, como el de Game of Thrones?...No creo, porque tu rostro es hermoso, los de la serie dan miedo... Si hubiera un hombre con esta cara ya me hubiera enamorado, ¿verdad Potya?-.

La felina maulló dándole la razón. El Sakura sintió una especie de calor extenderse desde su centro abarcándolo todo. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo alargó una de sus ramas para acariciar el cabello dorado, cuando el chico lo notó, pegó un brinco alejándose unos metros gritando asustado:

\- ¡Qué mierda! ¡¿Cómo?!... ¡Potyabajayaléjatedeahí! ¡Qué mierda!... Fu...fu..¿fuereal? Lo... ¿lo imaginé?-.

Otabek viendo el pánico del bello hombre decidió alargar la rama donde se encontraba la gatita tratando de ponerla al alcance del otro, para que la tomara en brazos a manera de tranquilizarlo. Temblando y enmudecido de la impresión apartó al animalito con sus manos girándose enseguida con intenciones de salir corriendo.

El sakura se entristeció por ahuyentarlo. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo detenerse y regresar sus pasos para verlo de frente con ojos entrecerrados, Potya aprovechó para saltar de sus brazos corriendo a restregarse en su tronco pidendo su atención, sin hacerla esperar la tomó acariciándola hasta quedarse dormida.

Durante todo el intercambio de mimos el joven de mirada verdosa los observó inmóvil pero evidentemente nervioso. Al dormirse la felina dijo:

-¿Qué eres? ¿Eres real o me partí el cráneo cayendo en un socavón? ¿Eres un sakura?...Porque de ser así no deberías estar todo floreado en esta época del año-.

Las divagaciones continuaron.

\- ¿Hablas? ¿Caminas? ¿Comes?...Espero que no comas gatos...o-o Yuris... ¿Eres como Groot? ¿Su pariente o así? ¿Tienes tu propio amigo mapache badass?...Porque ese personaje sí es super cool...Okeeeyy, supongo que no hablas... ¿Me voy acercar vale?...No me comas, ni me des de ramazos porque hago una fogata contigo...Genial Plisetsky, acabas de encontrar un árbol mágico y ya quieres quemarlo.

Obviamente Otabek no tenía idea del noventa porciento de las cosas que decía, aunque la última frase mascullada le hizo reir y agitar sus ramas, provocando que cayera una ligera lluvia de flores sobre el chico. Las aves anidadas soltaron una sinfonía de trinos felices y los espíritus del bosque asomaran su cabeza desde su escondite extrañados por su reacción. Vió contento cómo el rubio sonreía feliz disfrutando el espectáculo.

Después le dijo:

-¡Eres increíble! Oye, me llamo Yuri, ¿quieres ser mi amigo mágico o no?...Como no se tu nombre te voy a llamar Groot, poque eso de amigoárbolmágico suena muy raro, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Otabek movió una de sus extremidades transformándola en una especie de mano hecha de ramitas con flores envolviendo la mano de su nuevo amigo dando inicio a su peculiar amistad, se maravilló de lo rápido que el chico aceptó su naturaleza fantástica y buscó una manera simple de comunicarse entre ellos: Yuri hablaba, Otabek movía sus ramas. Ese mismo día Yuri conoció a los espíritus del bosque que curiosos de conocer al preciso humano se acercaron reconociendo su alma noble.

Al empezar a oscurecer Yuri se despidió prometiendo volver al día siguiente, se alejó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba una caricia lligera en su rugoso rostro.

Durante toda la noche Otabek no dejó de pensar en el sorpresivo encuentro, la increíble empatía de Yuri con los "extraños" habitantes del bosque, el desastre de sentimientos que provocó en él su sola presencia.

Así continuaron los días.

Cada mañana el atractivo hhombre llegaba acompañado de Potya para charlar y juguetear con los demás guardianes de la naturaleza, quienes a estas alturas también habían caído enamorados de él... Si, también, porque el primero en hacerlo fue Otabek... Auque sería el último en darse cuenta.

En una de sus visitas Yuri le contó que era el mejor bailarín de ballet ruso y el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para lograrlo. Le habló también del persistente sufrimiento por su abuelo, fallecido un par de años atrás y cuya ausencia no lograba superar. Describió a sus escasos amigos, a quienes consideraba como familia. Tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas le mencionó de su soltería, le confío que no había conocido el amor, ni a la persona que llegara a su corazón.

El invierno se abrió paso depués del solisticio trayendo la primer nevada intensa. Aun así, no se detuvieron las visitas de su humano amigo.

Uno de esos días fríos, Yuri se acuclilló al pie de su tronco buscando guarecerse del aire gélido mientras buscaba música en su móvil, sin pensar, alargo sus ramas creando una especie de nido-capullo para él con su follaje, lo elevó acurrucándolo. Al quedar sus rostros a la misma altura el rubio le regaló una pequeña sonrisa con la mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes agradecido, acarició dulcemente su amaderado rostro. Otabek sintió sus entrañas retorcerse, surgiéndo después un calorcillo que creció en intensidad abarcándolo todo.

Ese día descubrió que por fin se había enamorado... Descubrío que había encontrado sin duda a su preciada alma gemela.

Todo cambió desde esa mañana. Ambos parecían buscar el menor pretexto para compartir caricias suaves, tiernas, llenas de un creciente amor puro, sincero, limpio, como es el primer amor.

Pero el 24 de diciembre...

~°~°~°~

Yuri llegó muy temprano ese día, se veía ojeroso, desaliñado, abatido y lo más extraño, sin su inseparable acompañante felina.

Al saludarlo vió con desconcierto la forzada sonrisa antes fácil y deslumbrante. Estuvo callado por algún tiempo después de eso, se alejó a contemplar el paisaje del lago dándole la espalda.

A mediodía se giró con la cabeza gacha caminando hasta él, cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia, se abalanzó sobre su tronco abrazándolo mojando su corteza con sus lágrimas incontenibles. Otabek, asustado, lo envolvió con sus ramas esperando tranquilizarlo pero lejos de eso su llanto se volvió más desgarrador.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el ruso pudo controlarse para hablar, entre sollozos balbuceó:

\- Hoy es el último día que vengo a verte Groot...Por la tarde tengo una presentación... Y mañana por la mañana...Debo...Debo regresar a mi país, tengo un trabajo que...que no puedo dejar...es lo que hago para sobrevivir Groot, es...era lo que me hacía feliz...Hasta que te conocí-.

Lloró descontroladamente mientras unía su suave frente con la rugosa de él, su brillante mirada nublada de tristeza lo llenó de angustia y dolor.

No podía hablarle, no podía retenerle, pertenecían a naturalezas distintas. Lo iba a perder sin poder hacer algo, sin demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Entonces Yuri le susurró:

\- Creo, yo...Me enamoré de ti Groot... Me enamoré por primera vez y fué de un árbol embrujado...¿Qué tan raro y loco es eso, eh?... Hasta para eso fui original...Ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que entiendas algo de lo que te digo...pero es así...quiero que sepas...Yo...Te amo-.

Y lo besó, fue un beso breve, sutil, apenas un toque pero Otabek sintió una descarga de electricidad parecida al golpe de un rayo. Aturdido, escuchó el resto de la declaración del rubio.

\- No sé si pueda regresar pronto, o-o si alguna vez regrese, así que te traje un regalo de navidad...Para que no me olvides, porque ten por seguro yo jamás lo haré... Es-es algo pequeñito pero es mi bien más preciado, quiero que lo tengas tú-. Susurró si alejarse.

Yuri desató de su cuello una fina cadena metálica con la delicada figura de una bailarina con alas de hada y la colgó en una ramita cerca del rostro de Otabek, a la par que agregaba con voz quebrada entre lágrimas:

\- Era de mi madre, es lo único que tengo de ella, falleció cuando nací...Groot, sigue protegiendo a nuestros amiguitos del bosque ¿vale?...Sigue siendo tan mágico, único y hermoso...Pero-pero no enamores a más excursionistas incautos ¿eh?...Te voy a extrañar muchísimo...Cada día, cada segundo...Feliz Navidad y...Hasta pro... Hasta otro tiempo-.

De pronto, sin más, se vió sumido en la soledad antes no notada del bosque, aún podía escuchar a lo lejos los leves sollozos y sus pasos alejándose.

La realidad lo azotó.

Sintió un dolor sordo en su interior. Un dolor lacerante que lo hizo retorcer su tronco dobládolo hasta casi partirlo. Quiso gritar y solo provocó un estruendo ensordecedor como el de un relámpago, agitó las raíces abriendo la tierra generando un fuerte temblor en todo el bosque La resina de su cuerpo supuro en pequeños ríos a través de sus ojos a modo de llanto. Los animales guarecidos en su cuerpo salieron disparados asustados, los espíritus de bosque soltaban lágrimas tristes acompañándolo en su pena.

Pensó que con las pérdidas de sus queridos había experimentado el mayor pesar, pero no, el dolor de saber que había perdido a Yuri, que no escucharía de nuevo su risa, no olería su perfume, no acariciaría su pelo, su rostro, sus labios, que no podría admirar de nuevo el inigualable color de sus ojos no tenía comparación...Su sufrimiento era tan grande, su dolor tan profundo que se sentía morir.

Agonizante de dolor atesoró entre sus ramas el regalo que le dejó, recordando cada momento junto a él, derramando resina y agua por sus ojos hasta quedarse seco.

Continuó en esa tónica. Las flores habían caído muertas desde el tercer día...Se derrumbó casi inerte al piso después de retorserse dolorido por días hasta arrancar sus raíces del suelo.

Desolado, suplicó al universo, a la madre naturaleza, ya no plegarias cargadas de nobleza, en esta ocasión, únicamente les pidió morir.

Reclamó a los diose el haberle dejado conocer la felicidad absoluta del amor con su otra mitad, para después arrancarlo de su vida.

Quería morir, necesitaba morir, no podía más con el vacío de su dolorido corazón.

Exigió saber qué tanto le debía al destino para que tuviera que pagar así. Se arrepentió a viva voz de haber pedido otra oportunidad y ser parte de ese mundo. Maldijo su equivocado concepto de felicidad, porque la cercanía de Yuri, su amor, era la felicidad verdadera.

Llorando, se sumergió en la nada cayendo inconsciente... Nunca supo si las fuerzas supremas respondieron a su petición

~°~°~°

Acababa de terminar la última función, era una gala de beneficencia para una organización internacional que ayudaba a la preservación de los bosques.

En su camerino, mientras se desmaquillaba, tomó en sus manos el cartel del evento que tenía la imagen de un hermoso cerezo igual a aquél. Había puesto como única condición para participar que esa fuera la imagen de la publicidad, incluso estuvo presente en el diseño.

Sus amigos preguntaron la razón de su capricho tan extraño pero él se limitó a mencionar eescueto que estaba inspirado en el amor de su vida. Ellos insistieron queriendo saber más detalles pero él continuó con su mutismo.

Tocó la imagen del árbol y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, precisamente ese día se cumplían tres años desde la última vez que lo vió. Era 24 de diciembre nuevamente.

Se preguntaba como cada vez que lo recordaba si todo había sido real, sin embargo, su respuesta llegaba inmediatamente al ver la pequeña cajita de cristal que siempre llevaba con él, donde resguardaba su nuevo tesoro: un ramito de flores de cerezo blancas con pinceladas azulverdosas que el sakura le regaló al segundo día de conocerlo...Las flores seguían intactas y con ese hecho, él guardaba la esperanza de que estuviera bien.

Le parecía tonto pero sus sentimientos no se habían apagado, al contrario, se acrecentaban día a día empeorados por los sueños... Porque sí, había llegado al punto de soñar con un hombre guapísimo que tenía las mismas facciones del rostro en el árbol, de piel tostada y cuerpo escultural que lo abrazaba jurándole amor eterno entre besos.

Esos eran sus peores días. Se volvía doloroso despertar y darse cuenta que nada era real.

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos mientras daba rienda suelta al llanto que había contenido desde la primer función.

Un toque insistente en su puerta lo hizo volver en sí momentáneamente cuando la muy feliz voz de Mila, su amiga y representante, llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta:

\- ¡Hey Tigre! Llegó otro arreglo de flores... Y antes de que me insultes, creo que tienes que verlo...Te va a encantar.

\- Quiero estar solo bruja, no me interesa-. Respondió firme.

\- Pues te dejo solo en cuanto lo veas. Abre la puerta un segundo y míralo, sino te gusta pues...Me mandas a la mierda-.

Conocía a su amiga y sabía de sobra que podría estar horas jodiéndolo. Desganado se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta y abrió.

Nada lo preparó para el impacto de lo que vió.

Mila cargaba en sus brazos un arreglo floral cuyo tamaño llegaba al metro de alto, tenía la figura muy bien detallada de una preciosa bailarina con alas de hada... Era una réplica exactamente igual a la del dije de su madre hecho con flores de cerezo... Flores idénticas a las que guardaba en su camerino y que jamás había mostrado a alguien.

En un surro preguntó:

\- ¿Quién... Quién trajo esto?-.

\- Pues mira, la tarjeta solo dice: "Con amor de Groot"...¿Groot?... ¡Qué original!-. Comentó entre risas su amiga.

\- ¿Es una broma?... No... No puede ser... Rojita necesito que me digas quién lo trajo y en dónde está... ¡Ya, déja de reirte y dime!-. Pidió casi a gritos y zarandeando a la pelirroja por los brazos, estaba desesperado, no sabía si sentirse asustado, enojado o esperanzado.

Finalmente una agitada Mila contestó:

\- Pues no se Yuri, ¡cálmate quieres!... Era un tipo guapísimo, con undercut, musculoso, varonil, sexy, muy comestible ya que estamos... Creo era kazajo ya sabes por su acento y rasgos, traje de gala color azul noche... Acaba de irse, pidió entregar el ramo personalmente pero cuando le dije que estaba prohibido me lo dejó y salió del teatro todo tristón-.

Yuri dejó de escuchar a su amiga y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que le indicó. Vagamente oyó sus insultos por salir desabrigado, aunque sinceramente ni el frío sentía. Únicamente quería encontrar al hombre, preguntarle cómo sabía tal información. Su corazón latía desbocado mientras imaginaba mil y un escenarios.

Había una muchedumbre en la entrada. Angustiado por ser reconocido cerró su chaqueta negra y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Salió acelerado tropezando con medio mundo, hasta llegar a la acera tapizada también de asistentes.

Enfocó su vista buscando al hombre con las características que Mila le dió, un nudo se formó en su garganta por la desesperación de haberlo perdido.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y entonces lo distinguió... En la acera de enfrente bajo un farol antiguo estaba el único tipo que cumplía con la descripción. Se acercó sintiéndose aletargado por los nervios, lo vió observar atentamente el cartel publicitario de la función colgado en el poste, acariciando la imagen sutilmente con la yema de su índice.

Estando a unos pasos preguntó ansioso:

\- Usted... Disculpe, ¿Usted entregó el arreglo floral de la bailarina?-. 

El caballero se giró y pudo ver su rostro.

Jadeó impresionado, era el mismo rostro del Sakura aquel que encontró en Canadá... Tenía también la misma cara del hombre en sus sueños, los mismos ojos, la misma boca, la misma sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa el individuo con voz varonil le contestó:

\- Hola Yuri...Tanto tiempo... ¿Te gustaron las flores?...No pude darte tu regalo de navidad la última vez que nos vimos-.

\- ¿Quién es usted? De... ¿De dónde me conoce?... Co... ¿Cómo sabe de la bailarina?-.

Sin quitar la sonrisa y los ojos de un aturdido Yuri, le contestó:

\- Me llamo Otabek Altín, aunque mi mejor amigo me bautizó como Groot hace unos años...Te conozco del bosque donde perdiste a Potya, allá en Canadá...Y la bailarina pues...-.

Otabek abrió su traje rebuscando bajo su camisa y sacó una cadena de donde pendía un dije exactamente igual al de su madre. A Yuri se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y entre balbuceos preguntó:

\- Es... Es la misma de mi mamá, tiene incluso sus iniciales... ¿Eres?... ¿Cómo?... Yo no-.

\- Si, soy yo, Groot, mi nombre de humano es Otabek Altín... El cómo pasó esto es una larga historia, hay cosas que ni yo mismo logro entender... Solo sé que me otorgaron esta nueva oportunidad para estar cerca de tí, para demostrarte mi amor... Te amo Yuri, eres mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, el dueño de mi corazón, mi todo... ¿Todavía me quieres a tu lado? ¿Aunque ya no sea tu "amigoárbolmágico"?... Porque sino ya no quieres, yo...-.

Yuri no lo dejó terminar, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, tomó su rostro entre las manos al mismo tiempo que lo besaba profundamente.

Casi fundido en él, besó después su rostro centímetro a centímetro, continuó con su cuello hasta donde la ropa le permitía. Entretanto Otabek le recitaba las más hermosas palabras de amor, le juraba amor eterno correspondiendo a sus besos y caricias.

Podría pensar que era un sueño pero el calor del cuerpo ajeno, el sabor de esos labios gruesos, la suavidad de esa piel tostada y el golpeteo fuerte de ese corazón que ahora le pertenecía, le confirmaban la verdad.

\- Eres el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme, el mejor regalo de navidad... Mi milagro de navidad... Te amo, te amo...-.Susurró Yuri entre besos llenos de amor mientras al fondo los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche anuncindo la llegada de la Navidad. 

~°~°~ FIN ~°~°~


End file.
